Titanium alloy blades have the advantage of having a high strength/density ratio and also of having remarkable mechanical performance in highly corrosive surroundings.
However, titanium alloy blades used in steam turbines, in particular when their peripheral speeds are high, are rapidly damaged by the droplets of water that form in the steam.
It is therefore necessary to protect the peripheries of such blades.